1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a memory card connection device having two card connectors stacked on each other capable of simultaneously receiving two memory cards and, in particular, to a memory card connection device which is capable of simultaneously receiving a type III memory card (hard disk drive package) and a type I or type II memory card.
2. The Prior Art
In accordance with PCMCIA, memory cards that are releasably connectable to a computer system are classified as type I, II or III. All three types of memory cards have the same front connection section and side guidance sections. However, these memory cards have different rear sections which have a maximum vertical dimension (thickness) of 3.3 mm, 5.0 mm and 10.5 mm, respectively.
To accommodate the different dimensions of the three types of memory cards, a memory card connection device or card connector is provided with an enlarged insertion port or opening. An example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,523 wherein the top cover is provided with a cutout at the insertion port for accommodating the large rear section dimension of the type III memory card.
Memory card connection devices that allow two memory cards to be simultaneously connected to a single memory card connection device are also available in the market. Such a memory card connection device usually comprises two card connectors, each capable of receiving one memory card, stacked on each other. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,176,523 (mentioned above), 5,324,204 and 5,401,176. Such a stacked structure of the '523 patent, however, is only capable of accommodating two type I or II cards and no type III card may be used. In the '204 and '176 devices, a continuous space is defined within the two connectors for accommodating the type III memory card or, alternatively, for accommodating two of the type I or II cards. However, the two devices cannot simultaneously receive a type III memory card and a type I or II memory card.
In addition, the memory card connection device currently available in the market requires computer manufacturers to add an inner casing or support frame inside the computer enclosure to define a space for accommodating the memory card connection device thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
It is thus desirable to have a memory card connection device which overcomes the problems discussed above.